Seb Franklin
Sebastian "Seb" Franklin is the son of Abi Franklin, older brother to Charlie and Lexi Franklin and ex boyfriend of Faye Windass. Biography 2001-2016: Rough upbringing and life as a young carer Seb was born to Abi Franklin. Abi was an alcoholic and drug user and was often unable to give Seb the care he required. Many years later, despite struggling financially Abi became pregnant and gave birth to twins Charlie and Lexi Franklin. After the children were born Abi used Seb in order to look after them. At some point, Abi became aware that Seb may have contracted HIV from his ex-girlfriend Lacey who was killed in an accident, but chose not to tell him. 2016-: Relationship with Faye Windass One night during October 2016, Faye invited Seb round to 28 Grayling Street as she was babysitting Izzy Armstrong's son, Jake Windass. The couple had been kissing when Faye's mother Anna caught them together, ripping into Faye, fearful of having to go through another teenage pregnancy. However, Seb and Faye continued their relationship despite disapproval from Anna and Faye's friend Craig Tinker. Anna's contempt of Seb was further fuelled when he was excluded from school and began working for Pat Phelan, and also when he encouraged Faye to get a tattoo to mark their relationship. This culminated when Seb assaulted Jackson Hodge and Faye was banned from seeing him. As a result of the incident, Seb spent several months in a juvenile detention centre. During this time, Faye was taken in secret to visit him by Phelan. Upon his release, Seb was secured an apprenticeship with Phelan by his case worker Nicola Rubinstein. He and Faye continued seeing each other but were found out after a failed attempt to run away together. Seb also revealed that he was a victim of domestic violence after sporting a bruise which was caused by his step-dad, who later left Abi. Anna began to warm to Seb after discovering his troubled home life and was appalled at the condition that Seb and his two younger siblings were living in. She interfered and tried to make things better for the family, but was only met with hostility from Abi. After being sacked by Phelan, Seb agreed to let Anna help him find another job. Abi was later found unconscious in her home and the twins were taken into care by Social Services. Seb accused Anna of calling Social Services and they had a heated argument. Shortly afterwards, Anna found Seb unconscious after falling from his ladder while window cleaning. He was rushed to Weatherfield General, and while unconscious, Phelan whispered to him that Anna wanted him dead. After doctors revealed Seb's white blood cell count was low, Abi confided in Anna that Seb may be HIV positive. Both Seb and Faye then took a HIV test. Faye was negative, but Seb was HIV positive. Soon afterwards, Anna was arrested for GBH after Phelan planted her earring at the site of Seb's ladder fall. First and last lines "Alright?" (First line to Faye Windass) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:2016 debuts Category:Builders Category:Convicts Category:Franklin family Category:Window cleaners Category:Residents of 13 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 4 Coronation Street Category:2001 births Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street